The Real Thing (English version)
by Sofistinha
Summary: "To touch the roots of experience: the most basic ingredient. To see the unseen glitter of life and feel the dirt, the grief and the anger. Cherish the certainly of now, kills you a bit at a time. Just grit your teeth, make no sound. Take a step away and look around. Just clench your fist and close your eyes. Look deep inside, hypnotize. The whisper is but a shout."
1. Author's Note

_**The Real Thing**_ – _An Resident Evil_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er and C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield) HOT AND BOTHERED_ _ **PWP FANFICTION**_

 _ **Author's (REALY LONG) Note:**_

First of all: _**English isn't my mother language (brazilian portuguese is) and I don't have a beta reader**_ ;  
that being said, let's get started with some useful info about this fic:

Hi, Hello, hey, dear readers (if there's any)! Hope you all are doing just fine at your ends!  
I'm making this _note just as a way to explain myself as to how, when and why this story is happening_.  
The idea of making a Wesklaire fanfiction always plagued my mind, since this odd and non-canon pairing happened to be my favorite of all favorites. I tend to think a lot about them. I read a lot of Resident Evil fanfiction, and usually interact with many authors, giving feedback, advices, tips and ideas of many sorts (even when not asked for u.u) and they've always told me I should give myself a try.  
'Til now, it never happened out of pure laziness plus my poor writing skills.

So, without the intention of publishing, I started to write a piece of something that would turn out to be MY version of a Wesklaire first time smut sex. (Yes, I'm a pervert and no, I'm not sorry). Why a PWP (porn without plot)? Because I'm lazy and don't want to commit myself to a story I may not lead to a decent end. It needs a lot of research, commitment, skills and discipline (which most of all, I have NONE. I'm a complete mess). So be aware that this is the FIRST fic of a messy person written in a foreign language **. It will be short (around four chapters) and for mature audiences.  
**  
 _Now about **when the fic is happening** (the set up):_  
 **I assumed in my twisted mind, that the EASIEST possibility would come after the CG film Degeneration.** You see, to this odd pairing happen without much explanation, it only could be in one moment of need. **Claire, in my opinion, would NEVER EVER put herself willing into Wesker's path. He is NOT a good person. He is NOT an anti-hero. He's a villain since the beginning and archenemy to her brother. And she knows it all.**  
Claire got infected with G on the WillPharma site, once she got herself hurt by the explosion in Nov/2005. So, if you're reading this, have in mind that the set up for the story is Claire's illness around two months after the infection. **Around Jan/2006, she started having an annoying "flu" that was taking too much of her and too long to be overcome. That's when Wesker comes into picture.** In the moment Claire was starting to get ready to leave and go to the hospital around midnight, she passed out at her doorstep, and her last vision through blurry eyes was someone else's black combat boots. Wesker's boots btw.  
 **So the right set up it's that Wesker had been monitoring her (he's been monitoring EVERYONE, just for you all to know u.u), and when the virus started to act out he stepped into picture to retrieve her.** His intent was as it always is: research, power seeking and vengeance/vendetta/revenge. At first, my Wesker feels nothing towards Claire. She's just a pawn, a tool. A resourceful one, as he sees, since he knows that she's somehow bonding with the virus (having then an exquisite genetic makeup), and is sister to his nemesis, being another way to get through Chris's core. **By the way, the virus within her should be G-virus reacting with T-Veronica, which was lying dormant in her since Antarctica.** But I'll not explore this any further, I'm sorry.  
So **Wesker has Claire as a hostage, and treats her just like one.** She's kidnapped, locked up in a cell, and goes under experiments every now and then. He only uses physical violence with her when she pushes him over the edge (which I can tell is very often) but emotional violence is their doing. He threats her and her brother constantly. **Claire is ALWAYS defiant** , from the very first day when she woke up locked, attached to a medical bed, sore, dizzy, burning with fever, cursing everything and everyone; to the very present day, where she constantly mocks and challenges Wesker in ANY given opportunity.  
 **Somewhere along the four months of captivity, they started to get fond of each other, without consciously realizing it.** They still treated one another like sh*t, but they started to think about the consequences of it. He would always stop in his own tracks when he hurt her too much, leaving with a scowl, and being gone for days. She would feel guilty about always pushing him too much and would always miss him those days he'd be gone.

 _So it leaves us with **how it will happen** , so that's basically the summary to the story:_  
 **Aug/2006, Claire has been living about seven months already with Wesker at a secluded Cottage somewhere she doesn't know.** She's not treated like a hostage anymore, and **they've come past through the enemies' stage, and started the frenemies (friends enemies) phase .** Now living comfortable together, they share the house and Claire has free pass to go snooping around, anywhere BUT the labs. She's allowed to go there only with him. **They now are into an agreement that Claire will be under his care until he finds a cure to her bonding virus condition, and in return, he'll have her virus to research.** Chris is still sore subject between them, so it's been avoided. I **n exchange of being "nicer"(as in cooperative with his demands), Claire was able to call Chris once or twice in all those seven months( under Wesker's supervision of course) just to try and give him peace of mind (which doesn't work, obviously). Chris knows that his sister is with Wesker, and is trying to find her, although she told him not to. He knows she's infected with something; he also knows that at first she was kidnapped but now she remains there by free will. He just doesn't accept it. And Wesker loves it LOL.**  
Claire is often bored, since she has no one to talk to besides Wesker, but he is always busy with something. Sometimes she helps him with simple procedures in the lab, and he is trying to teach her some basics about biochemistry, virology and so on. **For the past two months, every time they piss each other off, they got physical and it started to feel awkward.** If they hurt each other much, I can't say they regret it, but they started to think about it. And if they don't hurt each other much, they just lock eyes for quite some time, under ragged breaths. **So, after they got fond of each other, sexual tension somehow started to develop. They're both lonely, man and woman living together by quite some time now, only natural.**

 **Wesker is very aware of it all, and had just started to wonder about what could come out of it if he pushes her further into this sexual tension. At first, it amused him the possibility of hurting Chris beyond repair, by taking sexual and emotional advantage of his little sister and getting laid for a change.** He also wondered about the possibility of having her entirely for himself, by his side as a possible ally due to their attachment. But after the recent episodes of confrontation, his body reactions and his mindset afterwards, started to unsettle him. Wesker is very good at reading people, and those seven months with Claire had proven to be very fruitful in that aspect. He found how she's the one with the loudest laugh and brightest smile, and the most confident strut of all. He discovered that she thinks with her heart, not with her mind/reason, so He thinks her to be someone easily manipulated. She's naïve (very naïve) by his eyes. He now knows that she often put herself into someone else's shoes. Empathy- he defined. Passionate, playful, very lively, occasionally hot-tempered, caring, stubborn, fierce, hotheaded she is. Claire is a very needy woman, he observed, as he saw her seek his company many times, and saw how conflicted she seemed by it. Wesker knows that Claire knows she shouldn't get close to the enemy. He learned that she's sensitive and has strong PMS (in this period she gets easily stressed, and even more sensitive, losing control to her emotions, often crying or cursing with loneliness, sadness or anger. Her body gets curvier, with swollen and tender breasts as it seems, and she has strong food cravings, he noticed). She doesn't like to cry, and when she does, she gets angry with herself. Pride- he defined. She fancies motorbikes and beer. Intelligent, witty, strong and creative. She loves kids and dogs, the big ones. She never had military training, but Chris had taught her a lot on self-defense skills. Claire knows very well how to handle firearms especially pistols, but she likes shotguns. She's not a morning person and she sleeps **without underwear.**  
 **Knowing it all and musing about it, it's what's been getting Wesker stressed. And that's why he started to get some distance. The commanding and rational part of him became aware of the danger in this game.** Not that he felt something for her, no. But he started to give her too much attention, too much of his precious time and the worst of it, was that somehow, he was enjoying it, seeking it.

 **Claire on the other hand, still aware that he's not what we could call a good and moral person, came to know that he's not all bad and immoral either.** She learnt that he's a very dedicated scientist, someone who doesn't seek just "power", but fancies knowledge. And Knowledge IS power indeed, as he told. She could tell that he truly enjoy being in the labs. She admired the collected demeanor and mannerisms, his neatness, and his ability to be always ahead. She got him as a very intelligent person. Claire was now able to tell by his body language when he was angry or stressed (how he bared his teeth, the subtle twitch of his fingers, the different glowing of his eyes). She could tell that he didn't sleep nor eat like a normal person would. That would only happen every now and then, when he pushed himself too much, from work, from stress, battles and so on. His agenda is always full; He has little time for the non-essential and unimportant matters. Wesker never ever speak of himself on a personal manner. Everything she figures, it's all by observation. Wesker is not a man to be trifled with; He is serious and stern, even violent. He is incredibly curious, and wants to learn about everyone and everything, but he usually likes to figure these things out on his own. His keen sense of intuition helps him unearth the plain truth of things; she learnt that he is a master at asking questions that are both direct and penetrating. He did it with her very often. He rarely takes others' answers at face value however, and comes to his own conclusions. He always has a firm hold over his own destiny. He needs to have control over any situation he finds himself in. If there's anything that unsettles him it's the unpredictable, the unexpected. There is deadly kind of beauty to the man, she admits – he is independent, fearless, and ambitious. No one should get in his way and don't place any bets against him. A self-made winner she would tell. His stubbornness and resourcefulness would drive him to keep trying, determined to get what he wants. Intense, passionate, and filled with desire. From their last confrontations, she could tell that he would mix his emotions, because she felt him angry and aroused at the same time. He's moody and vengeful, with a hot temper and long memories for any wrongs, imagined or otherwise, done against him.  
 **Claire noticed the change in their relationship as well. But different from him, she didn't want anything with it. She couldn't, she wouldn't.** **She realized she was feeling lonely, and the fact that he's very attractive on top of it all, made the sexual tension so thick, so strong.** Although she didn't like his absence, she started to think that was necessary.

So now I'm guessing you all know the background for the Fiction. The chapters will probably be shorter than this note. I'm hoping any reader will have a goodtime reading this, and want to thank you all in advance for giving me a chance. I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made about my writing. Brazilian Portuguese is my mother language.

I do not crave for reviews or followers, but feedback is welcome anyway. I don't even mind flames. Feel free to do as you please.

I'm all here for you guys!

Take care! My Best Regards,

 _Mandy Boo/Sofistinha/Amanda Del Duque_.


	2. Chapter I - Falling to pieces

_**The Real Thing**_ _– An Resident Evil_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er and C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield) HOT AND BOTHERED_ _ **PWP FANFICTION**_

 _ **Subtitles:**_

 _|Lyrics|  
-Dialogue-  
"Thoughts"  
_

 _ **Chapter I – Falling to pieces.**_

 _| Back and forth, I sway with the wind  
Resolution slips away again  
Right through my fingers, back into my heart  
Where it's out of reach and it's in the dark|_

" _Breathe in, breathe out...in and out ..."_

Mentally, Claire repeated to herself like a mantra, trying to calm down. Everything was silent now, except for her mind. Images of the horror show she saw downstairs a few hours ago in the lab, still flooded her mind. Everything she saw was now carved in her memory. Unnamable, unspeakable, inhuman, things no one should ever fathom in this God forsaken world. Images that made her so sick, that she had to hold an urge to puke again; that made her so utterly sad, that the tears simply just kept oozing from her already puffy eyes. Images that made her so sooo angry, that her already damaged knuckles (from all the destruction she caused to the labs), were now white from force she was applying to her fist, starting to bleed again. Trying to hold on her urge to break and blow the entire place out of pure rage, she threw herself onto bed holding her pillows, hiding her face.  
 _-Sick twisted fucking bastard!-_ she shouted out loud, to herself and to the walls against the soft pillow, in an almost scream as she kept recalling the events that took place early that morning:

-/-

Bored to death, after Wesker left the cottage for one of his usual "meetings", Claire broke into his lab, to try figure out what bizarre things he kept hiding downstairs. It was no easy task to get past the sick white doors to the lab, but she survived Raccoon, nothing seemed impossible anymore, it would be nothing to trespass Wesker's house lab. Claire had the time, the will power and she was stubborn just as any Redfield should. After losing her patience, she literally broke in once she found a way to melt the access device. She granted herself access to the compound, a piece of complex like the ones back in Raccoon City: excessive lighting, cold white walls and the chemical scent of hospital: disinfectant, detergent and bleach. A few overly lightened flights of stairs, took her to the center of the installation. A pale large room at the far left caught her attention. She couldn't tell why, maybe it was sixth sense or something of sort, since the room seemed empty (but for a shelf with chemical apparatus and a desk with a computer and some notes). Something seemed off. A strange feeling in her gut, the air on the room seemed thicker, tense even. What kind of trick that bastard was playing on her? A closer scrutiny soon revealed a bunch of round/circular marks on the floor at the whole extension of the room.  
"Strange..."

Taking a look around the room, she went for the desk, and as she wondered trying to understand the few scattered notes, Claire leaned against a wall and accidentally she pressed something, a panel like a tablet fixated on the wall. She touched it and heard the metallic mechanical voice, void of any humanity, announce "Subject #17".

 _| Sometimes I think I'm blind  
Or I may be just paralyzed |_

Claire knew Wesker was no saint, and often she could hear many strange noises (scratching, passing, even some kind/sort of snoring), especially at night, coming from underneath the main floor. She guessed it was some of his living experiments, and it always unsettled her. But she wasn't naïve; she knew that scientists needed living things to experiment on. She just always hoped that those "living things" weren't human beings and the animals kept there, were at least treated properly. But what she saw, as the ground marks moved to give form to a clear glass cage, was horrorsome and she couldn't keep herself from screaming:

-Ah! A Monster!-

 _| Because the plot thickens every day_

 _and the pieces of my puzzle keep crumbling away_

 _But I know, there's a picture beneath|_

She felt dizzy and her vision almost faded, before the abomination, a distorted remain of what was once human, with tendrils, appendages and internal organs exposed, but that was not the worst, no! The eye, the big yellow sad eye and the sad excuse for a hand that touched the glass that was the worst; she could feel the pain it was enduring, all that pain. Claire accidentally banged her back on the wall, as she never even felt she was retreating, then by sole cruelty of fate, she opened everything to clear view, every ground mark became clear glass and with it more and more creatures of nightmare were shown, the sick circus of unholy infection, of all that was undead, profane, distorted and bizarre. Some were sad, some sick, some violent, feeding or mating in a menagerie or horrors unnamable. But the worse was the sick silence; she could only hear her own vacillating breath, her beating heart. Although she could see how agitated the creatures were, no sound could be heard from them because of the soundproof glass ... She touched one of the cages, expecting to feel something, anything; to be sure she was awake. It took her some time to gather the courage to explore the place. Claire took the tablet from the wall e started to walk around the room. The device now listed and showed every specimen and all the details about them, just as DoB, gender, blood type, origins, also all the atrocities that were done to them. She kept wandering and absorbing everything that they have suffered. People from all over the world, all ages... Suddenly, a name on the list stood out...

 _"Burnside, Steve."_

 _| Indecisions clouds my vision  
No one listens.|_

 _-Cage 08-_ instructed the file. Time passed before she grew the nerve to check it. On shaking legs, she steadied herself and looked for the cage Steve's body was supposed to be.  
- _Empty_ \- she muttered to herself, starting to cry, more and more tears kept coming. 

_| Because I'm somewhere in between  
My love and my agony_

 _You see, I'm somewhere in between_

 _My life is falling to pieces.  
Somebody put me together.|_

 _-I am so sorry, Steve... so..sorry...-_ she cried and fell to the ground, slipping her back by the cage, and once she settled herself into a sitting position, she hugged herself through her knees, to hide her face and the tears . The place was so freaking silent, and still, she could hear her own cry. She felt terrible, Steve's final moments kept playing in her head, and she felt like she was losing her breath, hyperventilating... she felt she was going to pass out. And for the coup the grace, a video file with Steve's demise began to play on a big glass of its supposed cage. Scared, Claire used the cage for support, and got up. She saw every nasty thing it was done to him, every sordid detail of his suffering while on that cage made of glass, and after an endless world of pain, the disposal of the body, a purge command, rapid disintegration. It was too much and in a state of chock, she started to puke. She felt her senses leave on a merciful blur.

 _|Laying face down on the ground  
My fingers in my ears to block the sound  
My eyes shut tight to avoid the sight  
Anticipating the end, losing the will to fight|_

When she woke up, Claire still felt dizzy, and the cold floor still kissing her face. She slowly stood. The mutated ghouls worthy of a Dantesque design were still there. It was not her usual nightmares. It was reality. The monsters became more agitated, as if her presence and her mood were affecting them. Some of them started to scream, she could feel the vibration, and bang violently against the cage they were on, and it was then that Claire got out of her shock state.  
Trying to clean up her face, with an angry pace, she searched through the lab, trying to find the purging device. As the video showed, a small device that seemed like a remote control.  
Even enraged, sad, and hopeless, she would put an end to all the suffering that took place at that basement.  
When she could find none, she started to scream like a mad person. Her shaking voice echoed through the empty halls. How could she put an end to this? All of this? All of this cruelty and this madness, destroying the humanity and the world? She was sharing a house with the enemy; she was living and getting comfortable with her nemesis. How could she? HOW COULD SHE?

 _| Droplets of "yes" and "no"  
In an ocean of "maybe"|_

Walking by the labs, still trying to compose herself and to find a solution to the suffering of those beasts, she entered Wesker's office. The room smelled like him, felt like him and even looked like him: cold white walls, all neat and impersonal, smelling like expensive cologne and leather. Nothing out of place, nothing at arms reach, just like him.  
She felt bile coming to her throat, again that urge to puke. Out of pure madness, she started to break everything: 

His computer was thrown away;  
 _-FUCK THIS DAMN COMPUTER!-_

All the papers she found, she tore them apart;  
 _\- FUCK THESE DAMN PAPERS!-_

She kicked his chair until it broke into pieces;  
 _-FUCK THIS DAMN CHAIR!-_

And using the remains of that chair, a large and not so heavy piece of metal that used to be the chair's leg, she broke what was left of the room: the glass of his window , his desk, his frames, his tools, everything...  
 _\- AND FUCK THIS GODDAMN OFFICE, WESKER!-_

Out of breath and still enraged, Claire scanned all the destruction she made. She was now trying to breath properly, to control her nerves. As she started to recompose, she felt a tingling and burning sensation on her fingers. As she lowered her gaze to look at them, she realized they were bleeding. "Potential Biohazard detected. Cleaning process started"- the mechanical voice stated. A cleansing shower started on the room, washing her over. _"Oh, this is just great"_ – she thought to herself. She must have hurt herself during her rage rampant. As she examined the wound, her eyes caught a glimpse of something amid the debris. The purging device! It must have been inside something she broke. Without thinking twice, she took hold of the little controller and went back to the torture chamber.

Claire took one last look at each one of them:  
\- _I'm sorry … I'm so so sorry! ...You may rest in peace now…-_

With a heavy hearth, full of pity and grief and she activated it, and watched as the distorted faces were engulfed in a moment by hellfire, like the mouth of the pit, and the room was invaded by a flash. Claire was sure that if the monsters screams could be heard, she would probably go mad forever.  
In an instant, everything was ashes. The complex device started a "cleaning process", in seconds everything was erased from existence. All that remained was the clean emptiness of the cages.  
Taking hold of the tablet, she memorized every experiment. Wesker would pay for every single one of them. She tried to erase all the data from it, but couldn't figure the code to do so. So she just broke the object, leaving the rubble scattered on the floor.  
Leaving the lab behind, she went back to the house, to clean herself.

 _| From the bottom, it looks like a steep incline  
From the top, another downhill slope of mine  
But I know the equilibrium's there. |_

She took a warm shower, and just couldn't stop crying. Too much was going inside her head. Everything that has happened since the premature death of her parents, since the nightmare in Raccon City, everything on Rockfort Island and Antarctica, Harvardville... Everything she knew about Umbrella, about Wesker, and everything that ever happened to herself, to their friends and to the whole world, because of the greedy of mankind. She thought about everything that happened to Chris, oh how she missed her brother! She thought about all the people that have died, and that have lost someone to this kind of horror. She thought about Steve…  
 _-Oh, Steve…-_ she whispered to herself, remembering all those horrible things he suffered once Wesker took hold of him.

What would she do? What could she do? She felt so betrayed, by Wesker, sure, but mostly by herself. She was just starting to get used to him, to get fond of him, to see a different side of him, to seek his company, to try to know him better; she was just starting to feel close to him. She had even dreamt about him a few times. How could she?

 _| Indecisions clouds my vision  
No one listens  
Because I'm somewhere in between  
My love and my agony |_

Feeling drained and void of any will power, she quickly changed into a feminine/tomboy black boxer shorts and a white tank top. She couldn't care less about what she was wearing right now.  
Holding her fist, they started to bleed again. Trying to hold on her urge to break and blow the entire place out of pure rage, she threw herself onto the bed that she was just starting to feel like her own.

 _-SICK TWISTED FUCKING BASTARD!-_

She would put an end to this once and for all, once Wesker got back home.  
 _"Enough playing housewife of the Devil!"_  
Then exhausted, she cried herself to a dreamless sleep.

-/-

Once Wesker stepped inside the cottage, he could tell something was off. Something felt off. With the same pacing as usual, just a like panther, the figure all clad in black, wandered around the living room. His catlike eyes scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place. Taking a deep breath, electricity was in the air, the bittersweet smell reached his nostrils.  
 _"Blood?"_  
Something was off indeed. Reaching for the lab doors he figured it all out. Red flared through his lenses, his demon eyes now glowing with rage.  
 _"What have you done, Redfield?"_  
And with an angry pacing, he entered the lab... 

**AN: Well well, First chapter it's done. Hope you guys like it.  
I want to thank everyone that's giving me chance.  
And also add some info: For those who may think that Claire has overreacted here, have in mind that it wasn't just about the experiments, nor Steve's demise. That was just Claire's breaking point. As I told you guys back at the Author's really long note, she's been stressed, lonely, confused... there's a lot going on here. She's infected, away from her loved ones, trying her hardest not to fall for the enemy and so on. Hope it makes sense that she has lost her mind over there.  
The subtle cleaning process started when she bled, cuz she's infected. Hope it was evident too.**

 **Sorry again for my poor writing. English isn't my motherlanguage, brazilian portuguese is.**

 **See you all next chapter, when the "action" will finally be set into motion.**

 **Xo Xo, Mandy Boo/ Sofistinha/ Amanda Del Duque.**


	3. Chapter II- From out of Nowhere

_**The Real Thing**_ _– An Resident Evil_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er and C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield) HOT AND BOTHERED_ _ **PWP FANFICTION**_

 _ **Subtitles:**_

 _|Lyrics|  
-Dialogue-  
"Thoughts"  
_

 _ **Chapter II – From Out of Nowhere.**_

 _| Tossed into my mind,  
Stirring the calm  
You splash me with beauty  
and Pull me down |  
_

" _SHE MEANS NOTHING"._

Teeth and fists clenched, Wesker advanced against her. His speed nearly as altered as his mindset, that the Tyrant seemed to teleport himself. His right hand found the delicate neck of young Claire, while she was still asleep. He took hold of her, lifting her from the bed. Her feet were now many inches from the floor and her back was shoved painfully against the wall. Wesker's eyes glowing viciously behind the dark shades. He was staring right into those frightened baby blue orbs of hers that showed nothing but pure fear and despair. He could feel the frantic pace of her heart, by the pulse of veins against his palm and by the crazy and loud drumming of her heartbeats right into his ears, echoing through his mind. Sensitive hearing- another pro of being infected.  
For the first time in a long while, Albert saw himself in a situation beyond his control: the Redfield's effect. He couldn't understand why he was so pissed. Redfields should not hold any powers over him, such powers to make him easily lose his mind, to bother so much, to angry him so much, such powers to challenge him. How they've came to this point, was beyond him.

 _| Cause you come from out of nowhere  
My glance turns to a stare|_

" _SHE MEANS NOTHING"._

And he could not understand why in that very moment, he was holding himself so much it hurts, to not choke the life out of her.

" _SHE MEANS NOTHING"._

It has always been so easy and enjoyable, pleasurable even, to see the life of a human being drained by his own hands, to feel the power of life and death over them. The right to be a god.

" _SHE MEANS NOTHING"._

" _But no, not with the fearless and stubborn Redfields...Not with Claire"-_ he mused, getting angrier by the second, applying more force to his hold, hearing her gag and choke. She tried to fight him off to free herself, sloppy kicks, her nails dug into his offensive hand, making scratches and cuts that instantly healed, causing nothing but more rage. She writhed in vain, as he watched how she convulsed, how she was losing her colors, being asphyxiated... That angelical face taken by a scarlet hue. Her delicate and full lips now purplish, cyanosis of the face. He could feel her neck's swollen veins with his fingers, her rapid pulse. He was feeling a mix of real pleasure and ... fear? Dread? Hesitancy? He couldn't pin point. Those feelings were making him unease and reluctant for a moment. Although literally aroused, He also felt just as breathless as the beauty in his powerful grip.

" _SHE MEANS NOTHING"._  
\- That annoying and loud inner voice kept mocking him. Was he really trying to convince himself?

Honestly he didn't know what to do- not that he would ever admit it, even to himself, mind you. But as much as he truly wanted to end it all, he did not know what it all really was. He could easily kill her and be done with it, after all she meant nothing to him really. But he just felt he shouldn't. Whys? Could it be because of her virus? Because of her exquisite genetic makeup? It was pretty obvious to him, that Claire could easily be the conduit for a whole new experience in science, bio-weaponry, and human evolution. If he could only have her fully, to study and experiment, his research would jump ahead without measure. Those seven months have been very fruitful already. The way an infectious agent so powerful and unstable as T-Veronica melted and molded according to her cells; the way it was lying dormant within her, without the use of cryogenic sleep. Oh so mighty Alexia needed fifteen years of cryogenic sleep to endure T-Veronica. Claire needed none. The virus was now fighting off the G-virus invasion, without causing mutation or death. Those were some of many evidences of how useful she could be for the advancement of his research. He could keep her against her will like he has done before and use threats and violence like usual, but dealing with Claire willing was way easier, fruitful and ... delightful? Wesker shook the thought right away.  
Could the reason be the fact that in addition to her usefulness for scientific purposes, she also served as revenge against Chris, being somehow allied to him? Chris already knew that she was staying by free will.  
Or was the willing, curious, lively and optimistic way that she contributed to the tests? Or was it the way she changed the atmosphere in the lab, whenever she appeared with a shining smile on her face?  
Since when did these frivolities started to matter to the point of being considered pros?

" _Does she really mean nothing?"-_ Was he really trying to prove something to himself? Because that was exactly what it was looking like.

His inner conflict soon enough would make him completely lose his self-control, and whatever the outcome (to let live or to let die), would be tragic.

 _|Obsession rules me  
I'm yours from the start|_

Her eyes no longer stared frightened at him, but were now closed tight, while what was left of her life was slowly slipping away.

When she stopped fighting, Wesker growled in frustration and loosening his grip on her neck, he shook her violently once, twice against the wall, trying to make her regain her consciousness.

 _-Redfield! –_ He called in a dry and authoritative tone, clearly annoyed and on edge, shaking her violently again, this time a bit more forceful, hitting her head hard against the wall.  
She wasn't going to die- he decided. At least not now.

 _-Urgh, damn Redfield-_ He was no longer choking her, as he suddenly released his hold on her neck, and watched her struggle for air, slipping her back by the wall and falling at his feet, gagging and coughing, with both hands around her neck, massaging where he had squeezed.  
They have fought countless times all those months living together, but this time he almost had her killed.  
Her eyes still closed tight, but the coughing and gagging were now taking the form of a desperate cry and he could see the tears wetting her face that was now returning its normal color.  
He was staring at her.  
She was now staring back at him.

 _|I know you see me  
Our eyes interlock.|_

Suddenly, her expression changed completely, becoming a scowl. He watched as she jumped herself to her feet, and lunged against him, screaming like a mad woman.

 _| Cause you come from out of Nowhere  
My glance turns to a stare |_

Wesker wasn't angry anymore.  
He was utterly curious now, as Claire went on a rage rampant, throwing punches and kicks against him, crying, and shouting incoherent things.  
He could have stopped her, but he didn't.  
He just kept blocking and dodging her attempts, making her angrier and... crazier.

 _|One minute here and one minute there  
Don't know if I'll laugh or cry |_

Clawing, spiting... she had even tried to bite him.

 _|One minute here and one minute there  
And then you wave good-bye...|_

He took in all the sight of her, while she was catching her breath.  
Her stance, fighting stance: Shoulders aligned with her legs, slightly bent knees, and fists up to her torso.  
Shoeless, her tight boxer shorts and that damned loose tank top, all disheveled, showing him more than what he should see.  
He could clearly see the perky breasts with hardened pinkish nipples, the curve of them, that cotton white skin and...

 _|Sifting to the bottom  
Every day for two|_

She was all sweaty and out of breath; her hair was a complete mess, a tangled shining red mess. Red cheeks... Angry red eyes.

" _A beautiful... disaster"-_ He thought.

Dark purple marks around her delicate neck. Marks he made.  
Red and swollen lips, mouth slightly open...

He smelled the sweet scent of blood again. Her blood. From her bloody fists.

 _"Fuck"-_ he thought as he felt an electric wave hit him fully.  
If he wasn't completely hard before, now he surely was.

 _|All energy funnels  
All becomes you|_

Just as she was ready to start her advances all over again, Claire was caught by surprise, as Wesker took hold of her, towering over her, now pressing her against the wall with his own body. Her wrists being held forcefully above her head.  
Wesker was usually cold, literally cold, skin cold.  
But now she could feel the heating emanating from him. She could feel his manhood hardness against her lower abdomen.  
The change in the atmosphere was overwhelming.  
What the fuck was happening?  
Claire wasn't mad anymore. Now she was TRULY terrified.

 _| You came from out of Nowhere  
My glance turns to a stare|_

they were now facing each other. Wesker have lost his sunglasses during their ordeal. Red eyes and baby blue ones interlocked.  
Claire was hyperventilating, and Wesker had this sinister smirk on his lips.  
As he lowered his face towards her ear, he pressed his torso against Claire's. They could feel one another ragged breaths reverberating through that contact.

 _|One minute here and one minute there  
Don't know if I'll laugh or cry  
One minute here and one minute there  
And then you wave good-bye...|_

Claire closed her eyes tight the moment she felt his hot breath on her ear.

 _-...you are mine, dearheart...-_ a dark, possessive and... Teasing tone came from him.

And when she heard him speak, she let a squeak escape her lips. She was mortified. Not just because of the turn of events, but because her body reactions were so confusing. She was betraying herself, as his tone and approach, were sending electrical waves all over her body. She was afraid? YES! She was disgusted? HELL YES! She felt humiliated? VERY MUCH.  
But there was something else there.  
Claire instinctively pressed her thighs together, trying to suppress that tingling sensation on her lower parts.

 _\- You FUCK! I HATE YOU! I... FUCKING...HATE YOU, ALBERT WESKER!-_ she yelled, writhing again, fighting him off some more.

 _-...You let go of me RIGHT NOW, YOU FREAK!-_ she was now trying to shove him away with her body, as her wrists were still being held by him.  
She tried to kick his groin, but he then put his right leg between hers. His hot breath against her ear again. His torso pressing herself against the wall. He raised his thigh pressing it against her womanhood now...  
She lost it then.  
Claire moaned.

 _| Cause you come from out of Nowhere  
My glance turns to a stare |_

He could feel her heat, he could feel the softness of her skin, he could feel her pulse, he could hear and feel her heart crazily drumming against her ribcage. He was breathing her scent: sweet sweat, wild berries and tropical mango parfum and the bittersweet acid smell of her blood. It all was driving him crazy.

 _-.. you...are...MINE...Claire Redfield.-_

And when she moaned...  
Albert Wesker lost it too.

-  
 **AN: YEY! Another chapter done! This one came out a bit different than I expected. It was nearly finished, missing only the end lines, but I kept adding more and more details... then BANG, it came out as it is. But I enjoyed writing it and I'm feeling satisfied with it. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Although it all may seemed a bit rushed, I want to explain that this is just the resolution of all that sexual tension and their frustrations that was developing during those seven months of "captivity".  
They have been teasing each other countless times before, but they have never acted on it.  
I wanted to show that they LITERALLY lost control.  
Wesker mixed his feeling of anger and desire towards her, his hatred towards her brother and his confusion regarding what do to. He wished to kill her, but then he wished not. To him, getting sexual would be her punishment.  
It was a real fight turning into a real fuck.  
I'll try to explain their mindsets.  
Another thing is that I got a bit confused at some parts, regarding my writing. Sometimes I don't know if it's clear who's thinking or talking. I dunno if my switching is OK. If you guys could only let me know...  
It's tough not having a beta reader.**

 **Anyway ...  
Next chapter will be Only for Mature Audiences. The real action will finally begin.  
See you guys soon!  
Xo Xo Mandy Boo/ Sofistinha/ Amanda Del Duque**


	4. Chapter III- Epic (M rated)

_**The Real Thing**_ _– An Resident Evil_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er and C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield) HOT AND BOTHERED_ _ **PWP FANFICTION**_

 _ **Subtitles:**_

 _|Lyrics|  
-Dialogue-  
"Thoughts"  
_

 _ **Chapter III – Epic.**_

 **||| WARNING: Explicit Content on this Chapter.  
FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. |||**

 _| Can you feel it, see it, hear it today?  
If you can't, then it doesn't matter anyway|_

The symptom was that feeling of anxiety, like you might lose control of your mind, thoughts, and actions; that you are on the verge of going crazy; to feel like you are about to lose it, to feel like you are about to become uncontrollably hysterical.

That's what they BOTH felt when Wesker took her lips with his own:

Always demanding, he didn't ask for permission nor waited for it.  
Keeping his firm hold on her wrists, his lips brushed hers, nice and easy at first, savoring it. They were soft and trembling. Her labored hot breath tickling his face. The frantic pace of her breathing making her torso brush against his. Wide terrified eyes.  
A smirk formed on his lips just as he realized that she was in shock. Claire wasn't fighting him, she was fighting herself.

 _"...so amusing..."-_ He thought.  
And then his tongue brushed against her lips, tasting her. A slow and soft motion...

 _"...so intoxicating..."_  
As his tongue forced itself between her lips, making his way inside her mouth, he intended to savor, to taste, to have it all. His eyes finally closed to fully enjoy the sensation...

"...so...mine..."

 _|You will never understand it, cause it happens too fast_ _  
And it feels so good, it's like walking on glass |_

Her mind was racing so freakish fast. It was like Claire was seeing the scene outside herself. She was literally in shock, she couldn't move.  
It was so absurd, she found hard to believe that it was actually happening.  
But it was. She could see AND feel his face right in front of hers.  
 _"Is he going to kiss me?"-_ wide terrified eyes stared at his own amused ones.  
Her legs were shaking by the time he brushed his lips on hers, that if it wasn't for his hold on her, she would have fall. She felt she was going to pass out. What the fuck would she do? What the fuck COULD she do?  
They have teased each other countless times before. But Wesker had never acted on it, had never done anything about it, had never pushed her further into it...had never forced her like he was doing now.  
She had to stop this before it was too late. But how she would do it? The freak was a goddamn Tyrant, for God's sake!  
When his tongue demanded entrance, she did the only thing she could do:  
she bit him hard. Hard enough to drawn blood, but unfortunately not enough to cut his tongue off.  
She felt the coppery salty taste of his blood on her tongue. A funny tingling sensation on her mouth now. But she had no time to wonder, as she was trying to free herself from his iron grip.

 _| It's so cool, it's so hip, it's alright  
It's so groovy, it's outta sight |_

Wesker growled, retreating his tongue. The cut was already healing. It was not like he wasn't expecting her to fight him.  
Her abnegation was only fueling his desires though.

He wasn't going to kill her. He could, but he decided he wouldn't. Claire was a valuable asset to be wasted away. But she deserved to be punished for what she has done.

He was sure he was going to regret everything later.

Wesker ran his bloody tongue over her lips again, making her taste it. She wasn't able to shove him off, as he just held her more forcefully. His hot breath once again against her ear, he was sniffing her, from her earlobe descending to her neck, brushing the edge of his nose against her hot skin. When he felt her shiver, instinctively the man pressed himself against her a bit more, feeling her with his body, just as if he wanted to absorb that shiver, to fuse with her. Claire was getting the better of him.  
Albert couldn't recall the last time he had this kind of sex drive. Since his death all those years ago at the mansion, when he was drained of his life and also his humanity, sexual intercourse became more of a tool than an actual drive. He had sex a very few times since, but it was business, not pleasure. What he was feeling right now was... delightful. He was truly enjoying this sensation of wanting, longing... He was longing to feel himself buried inside of her... on many levels and ways that it hurts.  
He inhaled deeply and what his sensitive nostrils caught got him chuckling: she was aroused too. He could smell it. That sweet sweet smell.  
 _"...humm.. Nasty little Claire..."-_ he thought.

As she started to try fight him again, Wesker whispered to her ear:  
 _  
\- there's no point in fighting me, dearheart.-  
_ Then he sucked her earlobe. _  
\- You know that already...-_

He felt and heard she try to hold a moan, a deep and throaty moan.  
 _  
\- you have bad behaved back at the lab...and you...-  
_ Now Wesker was placing few kisses on her throat here the bruises he have made lay.

-...deserve to pay for what you did... you know that too...-

She was trembling. He could sense her fear. He was enjoying it so much. _  
_

 _|You can touch it, smell it, taste it, so sweet  
But it makes no difference cause it knocks you off your feet|_

It was too much. The situation was out of control.  
Terrified, Claire tried another approach: to beg.  
 _  
\- Wesker... Wesker, please...Let go of me...this ... this is ...-_

She heard him moan this time. The bastard was enjoying the change in her tone.  
He proceeded with his hot kisses pressing himself more and more against her.

 _-... this is insane, Wesker... Please! I'm begging you to let go of me ...-_

She tried again to free her wrists, but softer this time not fighting per se.

 _\- it doesn't need to be this way ... I ... I got mad because I saw what you did to Steve...what you did to all of those poor souls... I... I lost control...I shouldn't...have destroyed...I ...-_

Wesker slowly let go of her wrists. His palms here now placed on each side of her head. He was trapping her. With a smirk planted on his face, they were now facing each other again. He was listening.

Claire felt like she was a prey cornered by this big and scary panther.  
She had no weapon and wasn't strong enough to knock him out or shove him away.  
Those freakish yet alluring red eyes of his staring at her. The reptilian pupils like thin slits. She felt hypnotized.  
Both of her trembling hands lay on his chest, trying to make him keep some distance.

 _-.. I shouldn't have destroyed what was yours...But ... But I was so angry... I...-_

His right hand reached for her face, caressing her cheek. He maintained his eyes on hers. His thumb was now touching her lips, making the outline of it.  
Claire gulped.

 _-..Wes-Wess...-_

her voice was breaking. His change of attitude got her way more anxious and nervous than before.

 _-..Wes-Wesker! Are you listening to me ?-_

 _|You want it all, but you can't have it_ _|  
_

He leaned his forehead against hers. Wesker was chuckling now. A dark, sinister chuckle.

 _-...What are you so afraid of, dearheart?-  
_  
It was clearly a rhetorical question. He wasn't expecting her to answer it _._

\- tsc, tsc, tsc ... Tell me ... What were you expecting, Claire?-

His hands were now at the back of her neck, holding her in place. Again, they were exchanging glares.

 _\- ...You see, I'm a man of science...But I'm also a man of power...-  
_  
His tone was calm and collected, but also very firm. It was like he was giving a speech to a child.

 _-...Scientists need living organisms to experiment on... And a man of power needs to show no mercy to his enemies... Does he not, dearheart?-_

No time for her to answer, as he went on...  
 _  
-... Steve was already dead...or quite dead when I took him. He was already infected and had mutated so much he was unrecognizable. It was the scientist in me that experimented on him. It was the scientist in me that was able to gather the strain of T-Alexia on his system. And that is exactly what will allow me to find a cure to your condition...That's science, Dearheart.-  
_  
Every time he used the nickname, he was mocking her.

 _-...All others subjects were my enemies, serving a purpose. A man of power shouldn't waste his time on childish revenge. And a Scientist shouldn't waste resources... Do you understand that, Claire?-  
_  
Now he was massaging the back of her neck.

 _"Creepy sick fuck"-_ she thought. But he was right. Not morally right, but he had a point.  
She didn't know what to say or what to do. She was afraid he wouldn't let her go.

 _-..I'm ...I'm sorry Wesker... I wasn't thinking clearly... You left me alone here...I ... I was so bored and lonely ... and then I saw that fucking video...Steve suffered so much...All those monsters... I...I ...-  
_  
When he brushed his lips against hers again, she instinctively closed her eyes. Wet tears running down her face.

 _-...I ... lost ... it...-_  
 _  
|It's cryin', bleedin', lyin' on the floor  
So you lay down on it and you do it some more |  
_

Oh Yeah, she did.  
Wesker took her mouth again, but this time, she wasn't being held nor being forced. She allowed him.  
His change in attitude got her confused. He got her under his spell.  
Wesker was getting the better of her.  
She didn't return the kiss at first, just feeling his tongue brush and massage her own. Again that feeling of anxiety and despair. She was sweating...Shaking legs, crazily beating heart... and that damned tingling sensation on her groin. She pressed her thighs together again.  
When he intensified the kiss, once again pressing his whole body against hers, she gave in.  
Claire kissed him back.

 _|You've got to share it, so you dare it  
Then you bare it and you tear it|  
_

The reciprocate kiss got a slow and inviting pace at first: they were tasting each other mouths, discovering , uncovering it, by brushing and sucking each other tongues. Claire liked the way his soft tongue massaged hers. She liked how Wesker made the kiss so wet and hot. The slow pace made it so more enjoyable. Wesker wasn't in a hurry, he wasn't rushing things. So it made her feel wanted, like he was taking his time to get to know her. And she loved the way he seemed to be in charge. He had this commanding way even during such moments.  
It would be quite difficult, impossible even, for her to stop it right now. Her mind ceased to try stopping her. Claire was enjoying it so much.  
It has been so long she felt this good. So long she felt desirable, wanted...  
Again, he pressed himself against her, but this time, he also brushed their lower parts. He wanted her to know and feel where this all was going to go.  
It would be quite difficult, impossible even, to stop it right now. He would make her realize that soon...

After today, Claire would be completely his.  
Her punishment.

| You want it all, but you can't have it (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
It's in your face but you can't grab it (Yeah, yeah, yeah) |

She moaned against his mouth. Instinctively her hands moved up from his chest to encircle around his neck. Claire Redfield was willingly hugging AND kissing Albert Wesker now.  
A possessive hug. A possessive and demanding kiss.  
She was pulling him hard against was feeling a rush of adrenaline, taken by confidence; she started to act bolder. Claire's way showing off.  
She raked her nails on his neck, making him shiver, and tugged at his hair, pushing his head away a bit, trying to expose his neck.  
She went for it.  
She licked it.  
She sucked it...  
She bit it.

Wesker closed his eyes tight this moment. He growled.  
 _"Damned Redfield"-_ he thought, as he was trying to hold himself up. It'd been so long since he felt this rush of pleasure that was hard to endure it. He was feeling he could explode anytime.  
Claire had this... passionate way. She had this...Intensity to her ministrations. Every kiss and lick with her hot and wet saliva against his skin... was driving Wesker crazy.  
He then descended his big and strong hands from her shoulders to her waist, massaging and caressing firmly her skin all along.  
As she was still kissing and teasing him, he palmed her rear and lifted her from the floor, forcing her to encircle her legs around his waist; he used the wall to support her back.  
That contact made them both almost faint.  
 _"wow"-_ they both thought as their lower parts pressed against one another. That electrical wave...  
Claire and Wesker were again kissing and they were both rubbing against one another. Rubbing fiercely and constantly against each other. They lower parts brushing, rubbing and rubbing...teasing.  
Again Wesker was caught by the scent of her arousal.  
 _"fuck... fuck... fuck... nasty Redfield"-_ playing incessantly in his mind.

Claire was trying to free him from his black turtle neck now.  
Albert ceased the kiss and put her back feet on the floor. He took slight distance, just enough to help her free himself from his shirt.  
Claire seemed in a rush. She was breathless and doing everything on a hurry. She seemed high from pleasure, as she was now being sloppy, with her eyes dark from desire.  
Her eyes rapid scanned his bare chest admiring it, and her hands went for his belt caressing his skin all along. He shivered.  
He stopped her hands and went for her tank top. But he wasn't freeing her from it. He was ridding her of it as he tore it apart. The fabric easily gave in and was discarded on the floor.  
They were now both bare chests.

| It's alive, afraid, a lie, a sin  
It's magic, it's tragic, it's a loss, it's a win |

Just as she felt the cold air of the room on her chest, she shivered and instinctively hugged herself, hiding her breasts and looking away.  
Wesker disapproval came as a snarl, and he went to disengage her folded arms.  
He stared at her breasts for a brief moment.  
 _"...masterpiece..."_  
He went for them, while taking her mouth with his.  
His big hands first teased her nipples, with soft and slow motions of his fingers. He caressed it with the back of his hands too.  
He heard her moan against his mouth. He smirked against hers.  
 _"...oh sweet delicious sound, dearheart..."_ – he mused amused.

Wesker were now holding and lightly squeezing her bosoms, feeling their softness and firmness.  
He was sucking and biting her lips and tongue...  
He descended with his kisses that were now fierce against the skin of her neck and shoulders leaving red angry marks that soon would turn into purplish.  
His marks on his mate.  
 _"...oh so mine..."_  
Brushing his teeth on her shoulder blades, while Claire was busy massaging and caressing his back, Albert's right hand went for her boxer shorts, snaking his fingers under the fabric, he found her wet, soft, hot and inviting womanhood.  
She screamed his name out of surprise and pleasure squeezing her eyes shut, breathing against his neck.

 _-Oh Albert.-_

Now he TRULY lost control.

 _| It's dark, it's moist, it's a bitter pain |  
_

Everything that happened next was blurry. So fast with his inhuman speed, so intense...so delightful...  
Wesker tore her black boxers like it was nothing, turned her around, unfastened his belt, opened his trousers, pressed her against the wall. Her back was to him now.

 _-Wesker...Wesker...wait...-  
_  
She regained conscious once she realized what was about to happen. Her mind screaming for her to stop it. If she let him take her, there would be no turning back and everything was already pretty fucked up as it is.

 _-Albert, please...wait...oh...-  
_  
He ignored her pleading, now rubbing his hard and moist member against her wetness without penetrating her. Relishing the feeling.

 _\- ..oh ..my ..ple..plea..please..sst..sto...-  
_  
His eyes here closed tight just as hers. He leaned himself forward, just as she unwittingly arched her back towards him.  
Their fluids mixing together. They both felt a tingling sensation.  
Wesker hugged her from behind in a way so freaking possessive, like he was trying to engulf her.  
And then their sexes were finally connected.

 _| It's sad, it happened, and it's a shame |_

Time stopped. Everything went black for them as they hold their eyes closed tight.  
It seemed like they were both floating on space.  
They both felt as every inch of him was slowly wrapped and welcomed by her feverish hot insides.  
Her inner walls squeezed him so painfully good and tight, and his member was twitching so painfully good inside of her.  
She was so fucking tight, so fucking moist.  
And he was so fucking big, so fucking thick...  
They were both so fucking hot against each other.  
They were now moving on their own accords.  
Claire was twerking and twisting against his movements, and Wesker was still hugging her tightly from behind, his left hand holding her right breast, his right hand on her sex, making round motions and some pressure on her clit while stocking up against her...pumping and pumping.  
Their rhythm frantic and erratic.  
Their sounds reverberating through the room.  
Sounds of bodies colliding, moanings, whispers, ragged breaths.  
Wesker had his face buried on her messy hair, breathing in and out against it.  
Claire had her face against the wall. She then leaned her forehead against it.  
 _  
\- ..Oh my... god...-  
_ she cried.

 _-... Al...Albert...-_  
she pleaded.

Suddenly Wesker had to take himself off her; otherwise he would have lost it.

| You want it all, but you can't have it (Yeah, yeah, yeah) |  
| It's in your face, but you can't grab it |

Inhuman speed again and Claire was laid on her back onto the bed with soft pillows and cool sheets and Albert had not a piece single of clothing on him anymore.  
Wesker was over her.  
Staring at her.  
A different glow in his eyes.  
He sustained his glare for a bit, reading her.  
He had this expression on his face. One that she had never seen before.  
It wasn't just lust written over it.  
There was something else.  
Something that if she wasn't high from her pleasure, it would definitely fright her.

Her hands reached for his face, bringing him closer.  
It was her now whispering into his ears:

 _-...Take me...-  
_  
She snaked her body against his, teasing him, holding her eyes fixated on his.

 _-...Take me... –  
_ she repeated as she kissed his lips.

With his knees on bed and his torso up, he grabbed her waist, pushing her into him, connecting them again, encircling her legs around his waist.  
He had now full view of her face, her bouncing breasts, her flat abdomen, and their sexes.  
He could see himself in and out, in and out of her, all shiny with her fluids. But he couldn't stand looking at it very long. Otherwise he would come. So he just kept his gaze on her face.

Watching how her eyes were closed tight, her mouth slightly open again. Her cheeks red...she was sweating so much. Her body was so hot, feverish even.  
He started to rub her clit and pump and pump and pump.  
 _"..fuck..."_  
She writhed and he felt as all her muscles tensed, her legs locking him in place... felt how her insides constricted against his manhood... how she was dripping wet now. He had to gather all his will power not to come.  
 _  
-...OH MY GOD WESKER!-  
she came._

She had this smile plastered on her face.  
 _"...Oh my dearheart..."-_ he thought.  
He couldn't wait for her to recover... Wesker lowered himself, hugging her again, moving slowly inside her. He was kissing her neck... and up to her face...he pecked her lips...  
 _  
\- Look at me, Claire...-_  
he demanded rubbing his nose against hers. Watching her.  
 _  
-..Look at me, Claire...-_  
he demanded again, more firmly now, pumping more fiercely.  
So she did.  
 _  
-...tell me you are mine...-_  
She hesitated.

He pumped faster and deeper. He felt her walls squeeze him again. He growled. She was so wet now.  
She closed her eyes again and moaned.  
 _  
-...look at me and tell me you are mine...-  
_ he commanded now.  
And so she did.

 _-I'm yours, Albert Wesker.-_

|What is it?  
It's it|

That was it.  
Her betrayal was fulfilled and his victory achieved.  
Wesker kissed her passionately and his hot seed filled her up.  
Claire felt as his manhood twitched inside of her and the warm fluid spilled into her womb.  
For a brief moment Wesker left his body weight fall on top of her.  
They were both feeling numb, feverish, out of breath and totally satisfied.  
He rolled to fall by her side, and just as she was groggily reaching to hug him, she felt him get up.  
She grabbed his pillow instead.  
Claire was so freaking sleepy now, like she had been drained of all her energy. She murmured something incoherent and fell instantly asleep.

He was gathering his clothing and noticed that she fell asleep almost instantly. As his glow subsided, Wesker started to feel strange.  
He was supposed to get back to his cold temperature. But he wasn't, he was still hot, feverish hot. He was sweating.  
This numb sensation on his limbs. This awkward headache and that tingling sensation on his groin.  
He had put his trousers back on already, and when he lowered himself to pick his turtleneck, he glanced at sleeping Claire.  
She was also sweating. The bed sheets around her were damp.  
His gaze fell on the deep red stain closer to her groin.  
Did he hurt her?  
As he was about to reach for her, he fell on the floor, unconscious, burning in fever.

-/-

 **AN : OH MY GOSH! I DID IT !  
I truly hope you guys enjoy it. It came out a bit longer than I expected and they seemed a bit OOC, but well... I cannot see an unlikely couple as those two doing it without becoming OOC. Hope no one gets offended by the language or their doings.  
Anyway, this is it.  
One more chapter to go and I'm done!**

Can you guess what have happened?

See you guys next chapter.  
Thanks for giving me a chance.

Xo Xo, Mandy Boo/ Sofistinha/ Amanda Del Duque


	5. Chapter IV- The Morning After

_**The Real Thing**_ _– An Resident Evil_ _ **WESKLAIRE**_ _(Albert_ _ **Wesk**_ _er and C_ _ **laire**_ _Redfield) HOT AND BOTHERED_ _ **PWP FANFICTION**_

 _ **Subtitles:**_

 _|Lyrics|  
-Dialogue-  
"Thoughts"  
_

 _ **Chapter IV – The Morning After.**_

 _|Awakened by the sun light  
Victimized by last night|_

When Albert Wesker woke up, he still felt dizzy and sore. His body temperature was still pretty high. He felt totally confused and drained, trying to recall what have happened. Wesker memories were foggy. He tried to open his eyes, but was totally blinded by the sunlight coming from the opened blinds.  
Crawling, he touched the floor in search for his sunglasses that were thrown somewhere during his ordeal with Claire, when she tried to beat him. Yes, he was slowly remembering.  
Snarling, he put on the dark lenses but still felt hard to open his eyes. His photosensitivity somehow seemed just as bad as when he first woke up from his death at 1998, eight years ago. On his feet now with shaking legs, he tried to take a look around the room.  
It was hard to focus; he seemed overwhelmed by his senses.  
 _"...Have I died?..."_

 _|Memories flashin' through my head  
Was I just born or am I dead? |_

Everything seemed so blinding, noisy and ...smelly?  
Alarmed by the smell of blood, his stare found Claire laid still on bed. He then reached for her.  
 _"...What?..."_  
Dark green and purple swollen veins were shown all over her pale body, even on her face. Her lips were purplish. She was flushing and sweating. Her skin had rash all over.  
 _"...What in hell has happened?..."_  
On his pants pocket, he found his pen light to examine Claire. Her pupils extremely dilated and there was purple and green swollen veins on her eye balls too, just as REM (rapid eye movement) as well. Unresponsive to external stimuli, as Wesker tried to check upon her. She seemed to be in some kind of coma: deep sleep, erratic and abnormal body movements and slow breathing.  
He cradled her in his arms and was about to lift her from bed, when he saw that a bunch of small ants where under her.  
 _"...What the ...?"_  
He had no time to wonder as Claire started having a seizure then, convulsing in his arms.  
 _"..Is she mutating?"_  
Startled and kinda desperate, Wesker tried to use his superhuman speed to reach for the labs. But it seemed like he could not control it. He tripped and almost fell with her.  
It seemed like he was trying to get used to his superpowers all over again.  
Now he was truly confused and enraged.

 _|Yesterday's forgotten, the morning after|_

Once in the labs, Albert was doing everything on a hurry, trying his best to adjust to the situation at hand.  
He laid Claire on the medical table and administered a dose of BDZ (Benzodiazepine) to try slowing or stopping her seizure. It didn't work.  
So he administered barbiturates.  
It worked, as she was now laying still.  
Quickly, he took a few blood samples of her and himself and proceeded to get the stasis tank ready for her. He needed to slowdown the mutation process until he figures what was triggering it. He put her in the suspended animation chamber and attached to her body all the monitoring devices and IV's to pump nutrition fluids into her in order to keep her health.

Gathering everything he needed, he stopped in front of his sleeping beauty, running the tip of his fingers on the cool glass as if he could touch her, remembering everything that happened last night.  
They fought, they fucked.  
A smug smirk formed on his lips.

 _|I can taste you, I can hear your laughter  
Fading in the distance  
Recollections drifting|_

Then something came to his mind: protection. They are both infected with different strains of viruses and they had sexual intercourse without protection. Everything happened so fast. Wesker was not used to do unplanned things nor get involved in sexual activities. Claire definitely got the better of him.  
 _  
|Bloodstains on my tattered clothes|_

Out of his reminiscences, he went to his blood samples to analyze it .The results got him shocked:  
Wesker was now infected with T-VeronicaClaire strain, and all that illness he was feeling was due to his own virus fighting it off. He was certain that he had died and was brought back to life thanks to his own virus, the Progenitor T Birkin Special. That would explain why he had no control over his superpowers once he woke up. He was readapting all over again.  
He would have to work on a serum to suppress it's negatives effects, until he finds a cure; otherwise he could keep dying and coming back to life over and over.  
But what happened to dearheart got him knocked off his feet:  
What triggered her mutation process was a G-TProgenitor-embryo that was quickly developing inside her womb. Claire got pregnant. The G-virus within her found a way to survive merging with her egg and started to fight off T-Veronica on her system once it was fertilized by his sperm with TProgenitor.  
Wesker did a blood test (RIT and Beta hCG tests) and a scan to try determine the pregnancy stage. He figured that the embryo had an abnormal process of development, rather rapid as its cell division process had already surpassed embryogenesis stage, starting the fetal stage.  
He took another look at his Claire and saw that her belly was slightly protuberant indeed. She must be 11 to 12 weeks pregnant already, so he figured that the growth rate of the subject was more than 500% quicker than a normal pregnancy. From conception to now it developed 12 weeks in less than 24 hours. He would need to investigate it further.

" _..What a predicament you got yourself into, Redfield..."_  
-he mused amused, a smirk on his face. The scientist in him was thrilled. He would have so much to research. They proved to be capable of breeding. The Infected breeding, what a feat! How would that offspring turn out to be? He was utterly curious. He would not father a child, no. But that infected being inside Claire's womb could be the advancement and fulfillment of all of his plans if it somehow survived. Would it be abnormal? Or would it have human features? He would need an obstetric ultrasonography to check how the fetus is developing. Would it have powers? He would need blood samples of the fetus to check its properties and genetic makeup. He would need to figure how the gestation process would go on. Claire would need to be kept in stasis? Would she need any special treatment? Of course she would. Wesker was not willing to lose neither Claire nor the offspring. They were both valuable.

He felt unease, excited and ...fearful?  
"..No...She means nothing." __

 _|Each minute the fear grows|_

But the most important thing now would be to make his serum suppressant.  
Wesker was working alone, so he could not perish by the illness this new infection would cause him. There was so much to do.  
And then he proceeded with his research and serum manufacturing.

 _|If I could just lay down to rest  
I'm tired of searching for myself|_

Albert worked NON-STOP for nearly three weeks. No sleep, no rest, nada.  
Young Redfield was still in stasis. Wesker was able to slow a little the development of the fetus, to maintain both Claire and Subject W/R 8-8-06 (as he named the offspring) alive. She was now about 31 to 32 weeks pregnant. Through ultrasound, CVS (amniocentesis) and NIPT (noninvasive prenatal testing) he was able to see that the subject had human features, no malformation and the gender was male. The baby's blood also had special properties, having high resistance to infection due to its enhanced immune system that already had a great amount of antibodies. A normal person would have around 342 antigens (molecules capable of triggering the production of specialized proteins); W/R had up to 600 antigens already, probably inherited from its infected parents. Its blood type was labeled as O-. Regarding its infection, the baby was now showing Antigenicshift, process which different strains and viruses combine to form a new subtype having a mixture of the surface antigens of the original strains.  
Experiment W/R proven to be the most exquisite being Albert had in his possession ever.

 _|If I am dead, how can I feel such love?  
If I am dead, why am I dreaming?  
If I am dead, where do I go from here?  
If I am dead, why does this pain feel so good?|_

In the meantime Albert went to Spencer State to confront the old man about the origins and details of Progenitor and all the reasoning behind his interest in making B.O.W.S. He then became aware of the Project W and The Wesker Children. It all made him realize that He's been manufactured and that his whole life has always been predetermined. It explained why he had adapted to Birkin's virus so well and why he always had been so ahead, a genius if you could put it like that. It was predetermined that Albert Wesker would be a God.  
 _"..You shall become the person you are..."_  
Wesker took Spencer's life and claimed his right to be a god.  
He confronted Chris and Jill that were in search for him and Claire. From the ordeal, Jill fell off the window to a cliff with him.  
Wesker easily survived the fall and took Jill barely alive with him.  
He was able to create the serum PG67A/W with Jill's antibodies combined with W/R's ones and Tricell's resources given to him. He also put Jill in cryogenic sleep to get her ready for Uroboros experimentation and shipped her to Tricell's compound in Africa.

 _|Is this my blood dried upon my face?  
Or is it the love of someone else?|_

Lost in his thoughts, Wesker was facing the glass of Claire's SA chamber.  
Her hair had grown a lot and was showing a vivid red glow. Her skin still showed a few swollen veins, but they weren't that dark shade of greenpurple anymore. It was like a very light color tattoo adorning her glowing skin. Her fingernails had grown quite a bit as well, giving her this extremely feminine, fragile look. She had now this round and curvy body with a huge tummy. Her nipples had now this darker shade of red and really round and full breasts.  
 _"...never been so beautiful, dearheart..."_  
the thought surprised and annoyed himself so much, that Wesker let out a frustrated snarl.  
He then stood abruptly and went to do another checkup on the vitals of the subjects.  
Just when he was about to read the scan, a voice startled him.

 _\- ..my my ...dear brother...what do we have here?-_

Albert tried to hide his surprise. He was being sloppy by being caught by surprise. Maybe it was his tiredness. It had to be.  
Alex Wesker, his twin sister, had shown up by the door with the same smirk himself had plastered on his face many times, that smug smirk.

 _-What are you doing here, Alex?-_

He asked without even looking at her, showing indifference. She must have gotten in because he forgot- no, because he postponed- the fix of the access device that Claire melted when she broke in. Otherwise he would have been warned of someone's entrance.

 _\- Oh Albert, I'm wounded. ...Is that a way to treat your loved ones?... Anyway ... What a lovely creature you have here...-_

By this time, Alex was circling Claire's chamber, admiring her.

 _\- ...I never thought you to be this mean, my brother! Pregnant women and babies, Albert? Are we lowering our standards, are we not? Hahaha -_

Wesker saw her trying to peek at Claire's files and immediately he retrieved it, taking it away from her prying eyes.

 _-I'll ask you ONE MORE time: What are you doing here?-_

Now he was facing her eye on eye, his red ones glowing viciously. They were inches away from each other.

 _-Oh, you know... Spencer is dead... that old fool... I heard you're the one who took his life. It was about time... I take that now you know about the Wesker Children right?-_

She ignored his attempt at intimidating her, and went to sit on his chair near his desk, still trying to peek at his files and notes.

- _...So it leaves us ...at a stake... the fool had no family let alone any heirs left... Who would claim everything he built? You know... We...you and I...-_

She got up again and reached for him, encircling her arms around his neck and caressing him. __

 _\- ... are the last ones left...-_

She had this disgusting seductive tone, that Albert's insides were twisting. But he played along. He needed to figure where she was going with that babbling and also a way to make her leave as soon as possible without raising too much suspicion. He was sloppy by letting her see he had Claire. He was sure she weren't able to see her file, but Alex was a shrewd keen woman.  
He kept his ground, not reciprocating all her touching but not recoiling either. He feigned interest in her suggestion.

 _-...We should make the best of it, Albert... My dear dear brother...-_

Alex brushed her lips against his maintaining their gaze. Albert took a portion of her blond hair into his palms, and tugged at it, exposing her neck. He was pretty sure she enjoyed it, as her smirk turned into a wide grin. He made her think he was going to explore her, taste her, but he just shoved her away with a forceful tug at her hair, making her fall on her butt into his chair.

 _-... You must leave NOW, Alex Wesker... -_  
He said her name as if it was impure, filth, disgusting...  
 _-The right to be a God is now mine. Only those truly capable of_ _being_ _a god deserve that right. And you ...-_

And now he was cornering her, trapping her into his chair, both hands on each side of her boring his red glowing eyes into hers.

 _-...Dear sister... shouldn't worry too much. You'll soon be free of all this anyway.-_

Clearly annoyed and angry, Alex got up, pushing him aside, adjusting her clothes. She went for the door, giving him one last nasty look over her shoulder and letting that smirk play on her lips again.

 _-...Oh Albert Wesker ...Arrogant to the very end... This isn't over...brother. You shall fear the Overseer.-_

Her tone was venomous. And then she left.

Albert went straight to his security cameras and watched her leave. He proceeded to put the security measures going.  
She saw Claire; she knows that he has an experiment regarding pregnancy. Too much was at risk. He must provide a new location for Redfield and the Offspring. __

 _|It tastes so sweet, just like you used to|_

Before getting all the transferring arrangements going, Wesker stopped by the chamber and running his fingers at the cold glass he admired his creation  
 _-...the right to be a God...-_  
He said out loud in contemplation. Then something surprised him. He was able to see the baby's movements pushing against Redfield's stomach. Claire's belly was moving from side to side. Her bump was stretching due to the baby's extreme movements. Wesker would never ever admit it out loud, but the man was definitely overwhelmed, flabbergasted even.  
A sense of proud took hold of him.  
 _"...They're both mine..."_  
He hurried himself to record the activity. Then, everything went down hill...  
Claire's eyes fluttered open and she started to move too much, clutching at her belly. A dark red liquid started to stain the clear liquid on her chamber. She was bleeding.  
The scan showed that both her and the baby's heartbeats where frantic and erratic.  
Claire was in labor. Preterm labor. __

 _|So rescue me my love, splice us together  
I remember loving you so much|  
_  
Wesker was shaking.  
ALBERT WESKER WAS SHAKING.  
His mind was racing so freaking fast. He used his superhuman speed, keen intuition, all his resources and his knowledge to get everything done fast.

Claire was almost fully dilated.

Wesker kept replaying in his mind the mechanism of labor:  
Engagement  
Descent  
Flexion  
Internal rotation  
Extension  
Restitution and external rotation  
Expulsion

He checked the Status of the amniotic membranes, and realized that it had ruptured.  
Claire obviously had no clue at all of what was happening. She didn't know she was pregnant, she didn't know she was delivering. The young woman had this desperate and confused look on her face. She was in so much pain, he could see it. She kept screaming and crying.  
Wesker placed her on the delivering table in dorsal lithotomy position.  
The delivery began.  
The head was held in mid position until it was delivered. The baby's head came out.

Wesker checked the fetus's neck for a wrapped umbilical cord, and promptly clamped and cut off.  
That was their fall.  
Claire started to convulse.  
W/R opened his eyes. Reptilian Red glowing eyes. A strangled cry. Then...nothing.  
Unresponsive.

Wesker was doing everything alone and was getting pretty difficult to keep his focus. He was trying his best not to lose his mind.  
Claire was already breathing through a breathing machine. He just pressed some button and morphine was given to her to help with the pain and ease the expulsion of the baby.  
He made his best and the baby was finally totally delivered.

With a feeling of dread, he checked his wrist watch. Time of death: half past 3 pm on August 29th 2006.  
Putting the little body aside, Wesker went to save his Dearheart.  
 _  
_Claire fell into coma again. Wesker did the cleanup on her insides, removing the placenta.  
He put her on medication and made sure she was stable. His Claire would not perish.

He then began the cleanup of the room.

He took samples of the dead experiment: blood, tissues, fluids, nail, even a tiny little strand of straight red hair from its tiny little head. He scanned it once more. No brain activity, no vital sign, no heartbeats, no sign of viruses...nada.  
Subject W/R 8-8-06 was then officially declared deceased/terminated.  
He put the corpse on an armored cold box to preserve it and put it away.

Wesker checked Claire's status/condition one last time.  
He ran his fingertips along her now almost flat belly.  
He kept his gaze on her facial features. She looked so peaceful while sleeping.  
 _\- Good night, Dearheart.-  
_ The lights were turned off.  
He reinforced the security procedures on the facility.  
And took off.  
After three weeks of no rest for the wicked, Albert Wesker carried himself to his quarters, cleaned himself up and went to a deep sleep.

 _|But where are you and where's your fatal touch?|_

Five days it took to DeartHeart to show signs of recovery.  
Claire had been awake and alert for only a few minutes the first day, but gradually stayed awake for longer and longer periods.  
She was confused and had no consistent memories at first.  
Slowly she was remembering her name and of her relatives. She remembered of himself...Of her condition... The day she freaked on the labs after everything she saw... But as the days passed, she showed no memory of their ordeal. No memories of _that_ night.  
Wesker went to check on her everyday many times.  
He brought her food. He fed her.  
He brought her clean clothes. He changed her.

He talked to her.  
He kept her company.

Claire was now virus free. The baby's blood cured her through Erythroblastosis fetalis, which was also the reason why it had to be delivered preterm.  
Of course he didn't tell her that. Claire Redfield would never know about any of this.  
Wesker's only ever (not) known act of kindness.  
He decided that since she doesn't remember that fateful night, she did not deserve to carry the pain that came along with it.  
That will be his burden to bear. 

Claire had her colors back, she seemed healthy again. Her hair had now this vibrant and vivid red glow with longer strands. Her baby blue eyes shone with optimism. Her longer fingernails had given her an extremely feminine look...and that soft and bright skin...oh so white... 

_\- So I guess we'll have to get right back at being enemies, huh?-_

She asked playfully, with that so very known cheerful voice and bright smile.

He kept silent. Wesker couldn't tell he felt "happy" about her recovery. But he could tell that he was satisfied that his work on her had been successful.  
That change in the atmosphere whenever she was around was welcomed back too.  
But he was feeling strange. He wanted her around, but then, he wanted not.  
He was feeling anxious to get her back to her life...back to her brother.  
He could not stand looking at her for too long.  
It brought him a mix of feelings he wasn't used to nor wanted to.

 _-...Well..that shouldn't be hard...You're a dick anyway...-_

She said once she had no answer from the tyrant.  
Her eyes followed him through the room. He was gathering a bunch of notes, files...a bunch of papers.

 _-..So... enough with the cold treatment, Wesker. What are you doing? What do we do now ?-_  
She asked getting impatient, moving uncomfortable on bed.

He finally spoke.

 _-...Now, Redfield... you get back to dear brother Christopher and we are back at being enemies, just like old times.-_

He put everything on a case. Claire's files. Claire's changed files.  
It had all the data concerning her condition BUT the pregnancy.  
He gave the files to her.  
He was about to leave, when she grabbed his wrist.

 _-...Than..Thank...you, Albert.-_  
Her eyes watering.  
 _-..Thank you for everything. I'll be forever grateful for what the freakass-Wesker-Asshole has done for me.-_  
She took his hand in hers and squeezed it holding her gaze on his with watered eyes.

Wesker's heart started drumming crazily against his ribcage; he instantly felt his temperature rise.  
"..What the fuck ..."  
He involuntarily slightly squeezed her hand back and right after retrieved his own like it had been burned.  
In a heartbeat, he was by the door, sunglasses back on.

 _-... I'm not lost...-_  
He said before leaving in a hurry.  
 _  
-...I just want you to find me. -_  
He whispered to himself.

-/-  
Two days later, HUNK was dragging a groggily woman across the train station.  
The duo was back to the States and he was getting her on the way back to her brother. Claire had been drugged to avoid figuring out their previous location.  
He put her on a seat and left her alone there with her belongings.  
An anonymous message was sent to Christopher Redfield regarding the return of his sister and where he should pick her up.

 _|When I closed my eyes, was it my siesta?  
Did I encounter a darkness stronger than sleep?|_

Albert Wesker was getting everything ready to be shipped to Tricell's facility in Africa.  
That month, August, was a distant memory to him now, although it had happened a month ago.  
He made himself stop thinking about it until it seemed to be inexistent.  
But when he took another look at that gray armored cold box a feeling of loss got him.

He sighed.

 _-...It's in your best interest to assist me. I expect everything to be done quickly. I will not tolerate any delays or failures... -_

He then ended the call.  
One last look at the place full of memories he'd rather leave buried right there...

"ALERT! ALERT! RED ALERT! THE SECURITY HAS BEEN COMPROMISED! ALERT! ALERT! RED ALERT"

And a loud and deafening alarm sounded. The lab was being invaded.

With a snarl, Albert Wesker went into action.

Five minutes later the place was completely blown up.

 _|I am thirsty for my sleep  
There are no answers anyway...|_

Next day, Civil Engineering Staff and Urban Waste Collection and Management staff of Edonia Republic were on the site, doing recon and cleaning.  
An old lady, working on the cleaning of the site, collecting debris, thought she heard something. All alone and a bit confused from oldage, thinking it could be her fuzzy old mind and her not-so-good-anymore sense of hearing playing tricks on her, she as sure to be hearing a baby's babbling.  
Searching for the source of it, amongst the ashes, pieces of concrete and garbage, she found a damaged armored gray cold box slightly opened.  
 _\- Oh my god lord Jesus!-_  
Her mouth was agape.  
She went to gather the tiny little chubby red cheeks with glowing baby blue eyes, pale skin, red hair and tiny fat little hands, all giggles and smiles.  
She took him in her arms, cuddling the baby.  
 _\- Oh my sweet little baby! Aren't you the cutest thing in the world? For Jesus, what are you doing left in the middle of this mess, poor soul? Here here ...I got you...shh shh... You are going to be ok, Little Mr. Muller-_

 _THE END.  
_

**AN: YEY ! It's done! I finished it ! Uff, what a ride!  
** **This chapter was so freaking difficult to write** **. Oh my! It came out so crappy and freaking long, and I'm really sorry for that, but I got a bit lost here. I had so many ideas for the ending, but didn't know how to make the sense out of it. I have no knowledge AT ALL in Virology, Chemistry, Biology, Medical Field or any of the sort. So give me a break on all the plotholes and failures that might have been expressed on this chapter.**

 **So I need to add some info here, just to make everything clear:  
My explanation to Wesker's need for a serum at Resident Evil 5 it's exactly his condition after being infected with Claire's virus.**

 **Wesker took Jill's body After the incident on Spencer Mansion.. It happened as RE story tells on Aug/2006, so it fits my story timeline.**

 **Another thing: that baby the old lady found amidst the debris is Jake Muller. My explanation to his age at RE 6 it's that he had accelerated development until his mature age. He had grown 20 years in 7 years. So it could fit the timeline of Resident Evil. Wesker did not known of his existence since he thought he was dead and disposed off.  
I always wanted Jake to be a Wesklaire offspring. If you give it a thought, He's redhead and has these baby blue eyes just as Claire and has Wesker's sharp nose, long facial features and his height ...Jake has special blood type and enhanced skills. He could totally be Wesker and Claire's son. Oh my I'm such a delusional fan. Somebody kill me please LOL**

 **And more:** **In his search for immortality,** **Spencer** **ordered** **Alex** **to develop a new virus. He shipped hundreds of test subjects to a research facility constructed on a remote tropical island.** **  
Alex paid a visit to our favorite Tyrant to get some creepy ideas and peek at what her twin was doing.  
In this story, Alex had someone to steal Wesker's research which is why the facility was blown up.  
Alex kidnapped Claire on Revelations 2 because she saw her with Wesker.  
Jealous are we?  
So this is it.  
I hope everyone had a good time reading and I'm sorry for the rush pace the story had. As I told before, I'm not into committing myself with decent plot. I did it just to pass time.**

 **All my best wishes to each and everyone.  
Thanks once again for giving me a chance.  
Xo xo,  
** _ **  
Mandy Boo/ Sofistinha/ Amanda Del Duque.**_


End file.
